Los Pecados de la Galaxia - Primera Parte
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Los "siete pecados capitales", vistos a través de algunos de los personajes de "Guardianes de la Galaxia", en un relato que participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark". En la primera parte la gula, la envidia y la avaricia (una de tres partes), en drabbles "155w"


**Los Pecados de la Galaxia (primera parte)**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2015 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Guardianes de la Galaxia", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2014.

Este relato participa _en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark".(1)_

* * *

 _ **Gula: El Sabor de la Venganza.**_

El dolor que te invade por el ultraje que los xandarianos hicieron contra tu pueblo y tu familia es insoportable, y debes soportar ser el brazo ejecutor de Thanos cuando deseas cobrarte esa afrenta. Claro, cuando _el Orbe_ que tu "mano derecha", Korath _el Perseguidor,_ dejó escapar en manos del tal _StarLord_ vuelva a ti y puedas entregársela al titán.

Aunque terminas colocando todo en perspectiva cuando te enteras _qué_ hay en el Orbe, esa _Piedra del Infinito_ es la que contiene el poder. ¿Cuánto más deliciosa sabrá la venganza contra Xandar, si tú mismo te encargas de ejecutarla?

No importa Gamora, StarLord, o quien sea, la venganza será tan sublime, que nada logrará impedir que la sentencia que emitiste contra Xandar se cumpla. Eres _el Acusador,_ juez y verdugo del pueblo Kree, mancillado por ese "tratado de paz" que sólo ha traído desolación y dolor. Después, el delicioso placer de destruir a Thanos, personalmente.

* * *

 _ **Envidia: Competencia entre hermanas.**_

Se te hace un nudo en la garganta y quieres gritarle que tú puedes cazar a _StarLord_ y traerle El Orbe, en lugar de la inútil de Gamora, tan débil, tan alejada de la fidelidad que tú le muestras a tu padre Thanos.

Por eso, cuando Ronan decide que _ella_ va a buscar al terrano, la envidia te corroe. Nunca vas a entender por qué, por todas las Gemas del Infinito, tiene que ser ella y no tú. Te encegeces tanto que no ves la trama maestra, la intención que tanto Ronan _El Acusador,_ como Thanos, tu propio padre, tienen para ti. Eres la lugarteniente perfecta para cuidar a Ronan, y a su vez llevarle El Orbe a tu padre, cuando Gamora se lo lleve al _Acusador._

Cuando lo logras entender, te das cuenta que ella es simplemente una herramienta para consolidar tu propia posición como la hija preferida de Thanos, la guerrera más completa.

* * *

 _ **Avaricia: Una pieza más para la colección.**_

Sabes que hay dos Gemas del Infinito a la vista. Una la tienen los asgardianos, la que llaman _Tesseracto;_ otra te la acaban de entregar ellos mismos, el _Éter,_ una de las piezas más costosas y peligrosas de tu inconmensurable colección. Si las fábulas que se comentan por los corredores espaciales son correctos, una es la Gema del Espacio, y la otra la Gema de la Realidad.

Pero eso no te detiene en tu afán de ampliar tu colección con más Gemas, sin importar lo que cueste, el tiempo o los peligros que conlleve. ¡Qué demonios xandarianos! Lo importante para ti, el gran Coleccionista del Universo, es agregar una pieza más a tu colección.

Así que cuando te llegó la llamada de Gamora proponiéndote un trato por _El Orbe,_ no pudiste evitar relamerte. ¡La Gema del Poder estaría pronto contigo! Por supuesto que no te niegas a negociar, sólo debes comprobar si es real. Fácil.

* * *

 **Nota al pie:**

(1) La premisa del reto es "Escribir un _one-shot_ (1000-4500 palabras) sobre _un_ pecado capital (libre elección) centrándose principalmente en un personaje a su gusto. O, escribir tres _drabbles (100-500 palabras)_ centrándose en un pecado y personaje diferentes en cada uno. Esto es, por cada drabble, tanto pecado como personaje debe cambiar". En este caso, los drabbles son desarrollados con el formato _**155w,**_ del cual me confieso fanático declarado.

 **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela, Terra! XDDD** Aquí vengo con la primera de tres entregas basadas en los siete "pecados capitales". Como no pude seleccionar sólo tres pecados, me decidí por TODOS, y por ello les presentaré _dos fics con drabbles, la tercera con un one-shot._ Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo! Salud y saludos!


End file.
